Ophelia-Story One
by Rosary Mitsunikki
Summary: So this is basically going to be an on-going story collab! Hope you like it. All Characters- Elrin Ophelia Marcurio Operetta Etc..


Ophelia

_Just a little girl huh? I'll show __**you **__what little girls can do. _I angrily thought, walking down the stone pathway through the woodlands. I'm so _tired _of this orphanage, the pig-headed boys in their stench, making me do _everything! _It's sad when you don't even know where you came from. All I know is that my name is Ophelia Ardenblade…how? I'm not so sure myself, I just _do. _You're probably wondering what a 15 year old _girl _is doing, mucking around like an idiot by herself in the woods, but _really now…_I can defend myself and that's exactly what I'm going to prove to everyone. How? Still not so sure about that. It won't matter if I die because at the moment, I am worth nothing. Just a useless, worthless orphan. I _will _become someone though. I swear.

"Ophelia? You're _kidding _me!" Elrin said, laughing in disbelief. I sighed and stared at him. I'd been walking for about…I don't know, 5 hours? "Elrin, what are _you _doing here?" I asked, irritation seeping through my voice. A worried look had spread across his face. I stared at him closely. "Elrin…?" I said. "_Listen…" _ He started. I waited for him to continue on. "D'you remember…you know _Dragon _stories? The ones I told you as a lass?" He asked me, his blonde hair shining in the sun. "_Dragon Stories?" _ I asked. Elrin nodded, his emerald green eyes staring into my Hazel ones. I scoffed and shoved him slightly saying, "You're _kidding _me Elrin! I'm 15, not a gullible baby anymore!" He sighed and said, "_**Ophelia.**_ Do you want to know what happened? Why I ran from the Stormcloaks and everyone else?" He asked. I watched him carefully, seeing the corner of his perfectly shaped lips twitch slightly. That always happened to Elrin when he was nervous about something. "E-Elrin?" I said, concern coating my tone. He looked around and then said, "_Dragons _are _back! _Ophelia! You have no _**idea!**_" He shrieked. I wanted to laugh and pretend he was going insane, but Elrin would _never _try this hard to fool me. Elrin was like the older brother I never had.

"So you're telling _me _that _**dragons **_have, you know, supposedly _returned _to Skyrim?!" I asked Elrin as we trudged along on the path. "Yes, yes, **YES **Ophelia!" He said with an aggravated sigh. I don't blame him; I've asked him this 4 times in a row now. I'm _sorry…_it just doesn't sound…_**real. **_ "So where exactly are you headed Lia?" Elrin asked without looking at me. I blew out a puff of air to get my rusty red colored side-bangs out of the way. "Not sure yet…just walking without purpose." I answered. "Hm…I have an idea." Elrin said. I looked at him. His idea's were _always _dangerous or ended up in chaos. "Oh **no." **Is all that I could say. Elrin's mouth spread into a devious grin as he took my hand and started running as fast as he could.

"You can't bring me to the _Stormcloaks!" _ I shrieked, as Elrin lifted me into the wagon. "Oh yes I _can." _ He replied, and got in next to me. Sometime along the way, I remember falling asleep on his shoulder. I woke up to the freezing cold, biting my cheeks. _How long have I been asleep? _ I thought. I looked down to see an itchy, yet warm blanket spread across Elrin and I. "E-Elrin?" I mumbled, my jaw jittering from the cold. I watched as he jostled awake, blinking several times. "Lia?" He said. Lia had been my pet name for _only _Elrin; he came up with it when I was 5 years of age. "Elrin where are we?" I asked, looking around at the snowy wasteland. "Winterhold?" He sounded unsure. Elrin explained everything to me once again until the wagon came to a stop. He helped me out and we walked down the cobbled walkways of Winterhold.

"Ready?" He asked, gently squeezing my hand. I briefly nodded and walked into Palace of Kings with Elrin. As soon as we stepped into the light, all heads turned towards us. "Elrin? Who is this?" A tall man with blonde hair asked. I looked over at Elrin and then scanned the room. My eyes landed particularly on the _mysterious _one. "There is _really _no time to lose Sire!" The mysterious one said. I lifted an eyebrow and continued to scan over these so called _Stormcloaks. _"The _girl. _What's her name?" The blonde one asked, half an hour later after the arguing about advancing seized. "Ophelia…" I awkwardly said. Elrin nudged me forward. _God damn you Elrin. _I quietly cursed in my mind. "_Ophelia Ardenblade." _I finished. "I _**see…**_" The one who had seemed to be the king said. "Marcurio, you will be the lass' instructor, throw her into battle immediately after you think she's ready…don't you dare hesitate, we need troops." He said. I stared over at this so called _Marcurio. _ "But my liege...-" "Enough. Do what I say." The leader interrupted. _Great, _this is going to be a hell of a time.


End file.
